Beyond: A Tale of the Mediator
by MysticStar11
Summary: Suze has the chance to save Jesse's life. Will she take it or will Paul take matters into his own hands? Suze finds help in a very unlikely form. Where will this bring Suze and Jesse in the future?
1. Chapter One

All of the characters in this story belong to Meg Cabot with the exception of Mandy and her family.

This is my first story posted here I hope you like it!

-----------------------------------

1

"What!" I shouted at Paul who was leaning over his desk, which I was currently occupying. I was over his grandfather's house for my shifter lesson. I would have much rather been down on Carmel beach with my boyfriend but no, I was in the bedroom of the single person I hated most in the world. We did have an agreement though. Going to these lessons was the only way for me to be sure that Paul would stay away from Jesse.

"You, as a shifter, have the ability to decide weather or not a ghost dies in the first place." Paul repeated sternly looking me in the eye.

"Since when?" I asked hardly believing my ears.

"Suze you have always been able to. You just needed me to show you how." Paul replied in his usual lewd tone. "This is just one of the many things I can teach you. If you let me."

That tone of his sent shivers down my spine, and not in a good way. Not like the way my boyfriend Jesse always did.

"But how?" I asked disregarding his last comment

"Haven't you ever wondered where all those doors lead to in the shadowland?" He asked I nodded in response, "Each of those doors leads to a different time period. The time when someone died. Everyone who has died has their own door, by going into that door you enter the time that person died thus giving you the ability to save someone from their death." I looked at him speculatively not quite believing what he said, "The catch is you only have 48 hours, at most, to save someone, and you can only go through his or her door once."

"So that means..." My voice trailed off thinking of Jesse and what my recent discovery meant for him. For us.

"It means that with my help we can save your precious Jesse from his untimely death." Paul said with a smirk reading my thoughts.

That scared me in a way that nothing has ever scared me before, and trust me being a Mediator I have had my share of scares. No what scared me about this was that it meant that if Paul has his way I might never get to meet Jesse.

"You know what, I have to go." I stood up practically pushing Paul over. I really had to get out of there.

"Touched a nerve didn't I?" he said in that arrogant voice of his.

"No, I just need to get home." I said rushing past him.

"Think about it Suze." He said as he grabbed my arm on my way past him.

"Think about what?" I asked as I turned to face him but I already knew what he was going to say.

"He died when he was only twenty years old. He had an entire life ahead of him that someone took away," he said in a very cryptic voice. "Don't you think he would want a second chance?"

"What do you know about what Jesse wants?" I asked pulling my arm from his firm grasp.

"Just think about it that's all I'm saying" And with that I slammed the door in his face.

I didn't know what to think. Of course Jesse deserved a second chance at life. That didn't necessarily mean that he wanted it. At least that's what I wanted to think. I couldn't make this decision for him and I definitely didn't think Paul could either. I needed help, someone else's opinion.

I decided to call my friend Adam for a ride home. There was no way I was walking all the way back to my house. I knew from experience that a hot Carmel sidewalk and new shoes did not mix well. Adam never minded giving rides since he got his new car. He was a great guy; my friend Ceecee had an obvious thing for him.

We were almost to my house when he asked the inevitable question, "Why are you hanging around with Paul Slater? I thought you hated him."

"I do, but its kind of a long story." I replied not wanting to get into the details.

"Oh okay." He said taking the hint as we pulled up my driveway, "Just watch your back and remember I'm always here if you need my help." Adam didn't like Paul much either. He always thought he was pretty shady.

"Thanks Adam I appreciate it." I said with a smile as I got out of his car. I really did appreciate it; I never really had any friends like him back in New York so I wasn't about to take them for granted.

Luckily I got home just in time for dinner. If I hadn't my step dad Andy would have been very upset. You don't want to see Andy upset.

"Hi Susie where have you been?" my mom asked carrying a bowl of salad into the dining room. I hated being called Susie. My mom was the only one allowed to call me that.

"Just working on a history project with Paul." I replied. I couldn't exactly tell her he was teaching me how to go back in time to stop people from dying.

"We don't have a history project," Dopey strolled in with a stupid grin on his face. "Why don't you tell us what you were really doing with Paul, Suze?"

"I have to go put my books away." I said running up the stairs before he had the chance to stop me again.

After dinner I was flipping through my latest issue of _Cosmogirl_, but not really taking anything in. What If Paul tried to prevent Jesse's death himself? What would I do without him? Jesse has always been there for me. If he was never around I probably would be dead by now. He helped me escape Heather, Michael, and The RLS Angels. Not to mention Diego, Maria, and Paul. I suppose I wouldn't have had to worry about that situation without him though.

I was thinking of this and a little tear rolled down my cheek. Maybe Paul was right. As much as I hated to admit it Jesse had every right to the life he never had. I would probably be the worst girlfriend ever if I didn't stop Diego from murdering him. It was just so unfair. Just when we can finally be open with each other about our feelings this has to happen.

"Querida, what's wrong?" I hadn't noticed Jesse appear over by my bay window.

"Its nothing really," I tried to muster up a smile, "When did you get here?"

"_Susannah_, I know something is wrong." He took hold of my hand and gave me that severe look that could make me confess to anything.

"It's just that..." I was going to tell him I really was but, just then, the phone rang.

"Suze its for you" Doc said coming into my room I thankfully grabbed the phone before Jesse could protest. It was Ceecee. She called to ask me about an article she wanted me to write for the school paper. Something about how I was going to help the student body as the newly elected vice president of the junior class. By the time I hung up the phone Jesse was gone. I felt terrible for blowing him off like that but that just wasn't the way I wanted to handle the situation.

The next day I went straight to Father Dominic's office to tell him about what Paul had told me.

"Well that just doesn't seem possible Susannah," Father Dom stated after I explained what Paul told me, "I have never heard of anyone being able to go back in time, mediator or not."

"This is strictly hypothetical," I queried, "but say it is possible. What would the right thing to do be?"

I could tell that this question made him uncomfortable. "Well that is a hard question and I suppose it depends on the circumstances of the death." Replied Father Dom, "If you are thinking about Jesse and saving his life I say no. It isn't safe. You never really know what is on the other side of all those doors you tell me about and you know from experience how dangerous Diego is."

I thought about that but it wasn't myself that I was worried about. I wasn't afraid of a door and I could take Diego and Maria. I just wanted to do what was best for Jesse.

"I understand that but Jesse was killed," I responded, "He wasn't suppose to die."

"I do agree with you on that but, I don't want you taking any chances with this." He said sternly.

I wasn't getting anywhere with this, "I should get back to class before I miss the whole period."

"Yes that would be best," he said, "but remember what I said Susannah."

On my way back to class I ran into a not so familiar figure looming in the deserted hallway. A figure of the supernatural variety. She noticed me looking right at her and I could see a frightened expression spread across her face.

"Can you see me?" she asked in a shaky voice.

-------------------------------------

What did you think? Leave me a review and let me know. Thanks for reading I hope you stick with me!


	2. Chapter Two

This story is based on the Mediator series, obviously, written by Meg Cabot. I don't own any of the following characters except for Mandy and her family.

Thanks for reading I hope you like my fic!

**Thank you GroovyBananas, xxStar, and moovalous3 for being my first reviewers ever you guys are awesome!**

2

"Yes I can see you." I replied. I was looking into the frightened face of a girl who looked about my age. She was dressed in jeans, flip-flops, and a yellow tee shirt with dark brown hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"But how?" She looked completely astonished.

"My name is Suze and I am a Mediator," I said as I stepped a little closer to see a sad looking expression on her face, "who are you?"

"I'm Mandy, but what is a Mediator?" She looked confused.

"A mediator is someone who helps people, well, like yourself, move on to where they are suppose to go after they die." I explained.

"Oh but this is where I'm suppose to be." She replied looking a little more relaxed as she leaned against one of the thick rust colored walls of the Mission Academy.

"Look, Mandy, when people die they need to go to heaven or hell or wherever it is people go when they die." I tried to clarify, "It's my job to help you figure out why you haven't moved on yet and to get you there."

"Well I know why I haven't moved on yet." She told me like it was no big deal.

"You do?" Now I was confused, "why haven't you?"

"I'm waiting for someone," she explained, "my sister."

This was going to be a tough one.

"You can't just wait for someone," I tried to tell her but she shook her head. She clearly wasn't listening, "everyone has their own time to die. Obviously it was your time but your sister is still alive and she has the rest of her life to live. I'm sure she wouldn't want you to just hang around waiting for her, she would want you to move on."

"But I..." She was about to say something else when students started to flood out of the classrooms and she instantly dematerialized. I had a feeling I would be seeing her again but I had way more important things to do than worry about some dead girl who didn't understand the concept of moving on.

When I got up to my room after school I was going to change out of my Pink LaCoste Polo and khaki skirt but instead I was greeted by a ghost sitting on my window seat.

And no not the one I was hoping for.

It was Mandy again. These ghosts really need to learn how to knock before they come into my room. Well some of them anyway.

"So what's the deal with this Paul guy?" she asked, "Do you know he can see me too?"

"Yes I know all too well that he can see you." I replied getting over my original disappointment.

"Wow," She said looking thoughtful, " I didn't know there were so many of us."

"Us?" I had no idea what she meant by 'us'.

"You know people who can see ghosts," Mandy said as if I knew what she was talking about, "or 'Mediators' as you would say."

"Wait you were a mediator?" I was really surprised. I had never met a mediator ghost before.

"Yea." she said as if it was nothing.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" I wanted to know.

"Well I have never met anyone else who could see ghosts," she explained, "and when you said you were a Mediator I didn't know what you were talking about. I didn't know there was a name for it."

"Oh," I responded "But that doesn't explain why you haven't moved on yet. I assume you know that's what you do when you die?"

"Yes but like I said I'm waiting for my sister." She said that like it was something anyone could do.

As she said that Jesse materialized next to me, looking from me to Mandy, "Who are you?" Mandy asked.

"This is Jesse, Jesse this is Mandy." I introduced them, "Mandy was just explaining to me why she hasn't moved on yet."

"I see." Jesse said looking interested.

"I'm waiting for my sister," She said gain, "I can't move on until we are together."

"Can you do that?" Jesse inquired.

"I really don't think you can, or should." I responded

"Look I know it is unusual but she is my twin sister. We have always been together..." She got that sad look on her face again, " Even in the accident." She looked pained to say it.

"What happened in the accident?" I asked.

She sat down on my window seat again, "We were on our way home from the mall, she was driving and a truck pulled out in front of our car. She swerved to miss it but she hit a tree." she explained sadly, "I died on impact but she has been in a coma for about two weeks. I'm here because I know her time is coming and I want to be there for her when it happens. She wasn't a mediator so she won't be quite as keen to the afterlife as I am."

"Oh, I see" I didn't really know what to say. It sounded so sad. I hadn't heard of anything like that before. Most of the cases I had to deal with were about people who had to get messages to their family members or they just didn't understand that they were dead. This was different.

"I suppose it is possible," Jesse said after a few moments of silent contemplation, "Some people are just meant to be together."

"It is different for me though," She said elaborating, "and you. Having been a Mediator I get to chose when I move on. When I'm ready." This was all news to me. I have been a Mediator my entire life and all of a sudden I'm learning all these things that I had no idea I could do. It really was a lot to take in.

"So when I die I get to move on whenever I want to?" I asked trying to clarify.

"Yes" She said in response.

Who needs Paul and his Shifter lessons?

I could feel Jesse looking at me. There was an awkward silence, "I should go now." Mandy said looking from me to Jesse then back again before dematerializing.

I was ready to talk to Jesse about the subject I had previously been avoiding, "Jesse can I ask you something?" I was ready to find out his opinion.

"Anything" he said simply coming over to me and sitting next to me on my bed.

I took a deep breath "Do you wish that you hadn't died back in 1850?"

He looked at me curiously for a moment then said, "I have spent about one hundred and fifty years wishing just that, but lately... Well let's just say I've been feeling differently."

I blushed, and I'm really not the blushing type. "I just meant, you know, you died really young so...." I drifted off not really knowing what else to say.

"I know it seems that way but I really didn't have much to look forward to. I was arranged to marry someone I didn't love and that I knew I never would. If I hadn't died I probably would have lead a miserable life. At least now I can really experience some of the things that I would be missing out on." He glanced over at me and held my hand. Now it was his turn to blush, well as much as a ghost could anyway.

I wanted to stay just that way forever and for a moment I thought I could. Then Doc stuck his head into my room and said, "Suze its time for dinner." I squeezed his hand and smiled to him before I left the room.

Tell me what you think. Make me happy. Leave me a review!


	3. Chapter Three

**The Mediator Series belongs to Meg Cabot. I don't own any of the characters except for Mandy.**

**I would like to thank koolkb GroovyBananas moovalous3 Sunshine418 and scaryfreak419 for reviewing my last chapter. You are awesome and I hope you all keep reading.**

**It's been a little slow so far but I promise it will get better very soon.**

3

Later that night I was trying to get my algebra homework done but was a little distracted when a ghost appeared over by my doorway.

"Hey Mandy." I said looking up

"So what's the deal with you and this Jesse character?" She asked with a knowing glance, "Are you guys, like, together?"

"I guess you could say that." I answered vaguely

"I thought so." She came over and sat next to me

"I know it sounds weird, you know him being dead and all but-"

"There really isn't any need to explain." She said cutting me off, "I know what its like to be on both sides and I'm glad I can still have some human interaction, and I'm sure Jesse is too. I mean it doesn't really feel any different so there really isn't any point in acting like it is. I just wish my family could see me too."

"Yea I guess that makes sense." I said, "How is your sister? Have you been to see her?"

"I went to see her earlier but she is still pretty bad." She replied again looking very sad

"I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be, it's not your fault." She looked sad for a moment, "Anyway until now I thought you and that Paul guy had something going on."

"No way." I replied with a disgusted look on my face.

"Well now, why do you say it like that?" She looked interested

"He has been trying to come between Jesse and I since I met him and I'm just really getting tired of it," I began to explain, "He just doesn't understand that I don't like him in the same way that he likes me. Now that I think of it I really don't like him at all."

"That sucks why doesn't he just get over himself?" She asked

"He is just the kind of guy who can have anything." I said, "He is good looking and rich and he knows how to mess with people to get everything he wants."

It felt good having someone to talk to. I knew I could discuss my boy problems with Ceecee or Gina, my best friend from New York, but I couldn't tell them about Jesse, at least not completely.

"So how exactly has he tried to keep Jesse and you apart?" she asked curiously

"Well the first time he actually exorcised him, that's how I figured out he was a Mediator," At this Mandy looked shocked, "Ever since then he is always telling me that Jesse is dead, no one can see him, what's the point."

"Just ignore him. Ya know don't pay any attention to him or anything." She suggested

"I would but we sort of have an agreement." I revealed

"Oh and what is this agreement?" She asked

"Well he said that he wouldn't exorcise Jesse as long as I let him teach me how to be a better Mediator." I informed her.

"Well that's good at least he will leave Jesse alone." She said looking on the bright side.

"I really really hope so." I said suddenly remembering what Paul had told me the day before.

Thinking back to what Jesse had said earlier I realized that there really wasn't anything that I should do about his death. He seemed to be content with where he ended up and it really shouldn't be up to me to change his destiny.

So why did it still feel like I should?

On my way to my first period class the next morning I could feel someone watching me from behind. When I turned around I was face to face with Paul yet again. "Have you thought about it yet?"

"Why do you care?" I snapped back, well aware of what he was talking about.

"You know why," he said in his icy voice

"I will make my decision on my own time and _maybe_ I will let you know what it is but right now there is nothing I can do about it. I haven't made up my mind yet." I informed him as I began to walk away.

"Maybe _you_ haven't," He whispered into my ear as he walked past me and into a nearby classroom. I was so scared that I couldn't move. It felt like my entire body had gone frozen.

Immediately after school ended I looked everywhere for Paul but I couldn't find him not even his car. I was frantic.

"Adam!" I yelled across the parking lot to where he was standing next to his car with Ceecee.

"What's up Simon?" He gave me the once over, "It looks like you just ran a marathon."

"I don't really have time to explain but can you give me a ride to Paul's house?" I asked

"Um sure... I guess." He must have remembered what I said about Paul from the day before.

"Why do you want to go to Paul's house?" Ceecee looked disconcerted, she also knew about my complex relationship with Paul.

I had to think fast, "He has one of my notebooks and I really need it for my homework."

"You seem pretty eager to do homework," she said suspiciously

"It also has that article you wanted me to do for the paper." I knew that would get her

"Well then lets go!" She was really into making the schools paper the best it could be.

I ran up the front steps of Paul's house as fast as my legs could carry me after thanking Adam for the ride and promising Ceecee that I would have the article ready in two days.

Like that was actually going to happen.

After getting no reply at the door I let myself in.

"Paul!?!" I shouted but got no answer, "Is anyone here?"

I didn't know what to do I didn't even see his grandfather or the nurse that took care of him. The house felt empty. Too empty for my liking. I made my way to his bedroom and opened the door to find a passed out Paul on the floor and suddenly I knew what I had to do weather I liked it or not.

I pictured myself in the shadowland just like Paul had told me to do and I could immediately feel the cold mist lapping at my ankles. I didn't know what to do next there were thousands of doors.

"You shouldn't bee here." It was that Russell Crowe Gladiator guy. He always hated it when I showed up.

"Sorry" I said pushing past him. I didn't have time to argue with him. Not this time.

I just ran. I didn't know where I was going. My throat was sore and my eyes began to sting with tears. I hated that place. It was the place that haunted my dreams. And my dreams were suddenly becoming a reality.

I stopped running when I heard someone behind me.

"Suze wait!" It was Mandy running after me

"What are you doing here?" I asked gasping for air

"Its another one of those dead Mediator perks," She explained, "What are you doing here?"

"I have to find Jesse's door but I don't know how. I think Paul is going to prevent his death." I blurted out as fast as I could.

"Okay close your eyes and picture Jesse." She instructed not wasting any time.

That was easy, "Now what?"

"Open your eyes." She said, "in front of you should be his door."

I opened my eyes to a door. The same door as all the others. "How do I know its his?"

"Look at the doorknob."

I looked down at the doorknob and noticed some markings. A closer look revealed to me that this was, in fact, Jesse's door: "HDS 1850" Hector De Silva 1850, the year he died. So without thinking I opened the door and as soon as I did I felt a cold gust of wind and a blinding white light met my eyes.

**Comments? Questions? Tell me what you think, leave me a review.**


	4. Chapter Four

**I do not own the Mediator series or any of its characters. Though I wish I owned Jesse : )**

**I hope everyone likes the way things are going so far and Thank you for all the reviews!**

**PisxiePam- Welcome to my story. I'm glad you like it so far. Thanks again for the review.**

**ScaryFreak419- Thanks for the review. Sorry I'm a cliffhanger kind of person. I hope you like this chapter.**

**xxstar- Sorry about the cliffie, I like to keep people on edge. Thanks for the review.**

**Gothe6- Welcome to the story and thanks for the review. I hope you keep reading.**

**aet123-Welcome and thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you like the time travel I thought it would be fun.**

**Moovalous3/catie- Thanks for the review. Suze isn't suppose to open the door but she did anyway : ) and she kind of just assumed that that's where Paul went.**

**Chica44- Welcome to my story as well as the site. Thank you for the review it was good to hear. Keep reading and reviewing!**

4

I opened my eyes; I was standing next to a dirt road. _What do I do now?_ I thought to myself. After further observation I realized where I was. This is the exact spot where Paul's house is, or will be. I didn't know where to go there was no one around.

I looked down at myself and saw that I was wearing a pale pink dress that was very tight around my torso and sort of poofed out below my waist and it had these really lacy three quarter length sleeves. I was also wearing a pair of really uncomfortable shoes.

Very stylish for 1850.

I had a little cream colored beaded purse, inside it was some money and a small round watch. The watch was engraved on the back, it said ' Saturday, June 25, 12:34 AM'. I think that was when Jesse died. I'm going to have to keep track of the time. The watch said it was 10:27. I was guessing AM due to all the sunlight.

I decided to put those shoes to work and started down the dirt road in the direction of the center of town. There was bound to be people there. Taking in my surroundings I realized how nice Carmel really was. There were no cars zooming down the road and the air was much cleaner. I took a deep breath trying to calm my shot nerves.

A few minutes later I heard something. Someone was coming down the road on a horse. It looked like a middle aged bearded man with a cowboy hat (!) he stopped when he was about five meters away.

"Hello miss," He said, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Um yes actually, could you tell me how to get to the center of town?" I wasn't sure if it was in the same place as I knew it to be or even if there was one yet.

"Just keep going in the same direction you are headed and you should get there in no time." He quickly replied, "Are you here by yourself?"

"Yes I am." It probably wasn't very common for young girls to be walking down the road by themselves in 1850.

"Well is there anything else I can do for you?" He asked politely

"No that's all but thank you sir." I said trying to sound respectable

"Not a problem." and he started on again with his horse

"Wait!" I yelled back at him. So much for respectable, "What is today's date?" I said remembering the watch

"Today is June twenty fourth." he said looking back

"Okay thanks you." I said. That gave me less than one day! How unfair was that! Paul said I could get 48 hours and all I got was about 14. Well I guess I had my work cut out for me.

I kept walking and after about 10 minutes I began to sweat. It was really hot. But then again it was California and I was wearing about 50 pounds of dress.

I soon heard the sound of another trotting horse. I didn't look back. I wanted to seem as normal as possible and being surprised at a horse in 1850 probably wasn't considered normal.

"Excuse me miss," said another deep male voice, "would you like a ride?"

I was about to say no thanks when I realized whom that voice belonged to.

It was Jesse. My Jesse.

He looked the same as usual, or as was usual for me, just dressed differently in a long dark coat also paired with a cowboy hat. He was in one of those carriage things with a seat in front and a space in the back to put things in. It was filled with luggage.

I wanted to run up to him and kiss him and tell him all my troubles like I had before but I had to restrain myself since he didn't exactly know me yet.

After collecting myself I said, "Well I'm heading into town, I don't want you to have to go out of your way for me though." But oh how I did.

"That's where I'm going as well so it would be no trouble." He said with that silky voice of his.

"Are you sure?" I didn't want to sound rude

"Positive." He said and flashed me that perfect smile that I knew oh so well.

He helped me up onto the seat next to him.

"My name is Hector but you can call me Jesse." He said

"I'm Susanah." I replied, Susanah was a pretty common name I thought. I mean there was a song written about someone with it.

"So do you live here in Carmel?" Jesse asked making polite conversation

"No.... um.... I'm just visiting... from New York," It wasn't a total lie, "Do you live here?"

"I'm just visiting too." he said. After a moment he asked, "Have we met before?"

This question surprised me, "No I don't think so." Again not a total lie since we really met in the future.

"You just seem very familiar," He said looking distant, "Anyway, what brings you here?" He asked.

"Oh nothing specific, a friend of mine has been here and told me it was a very nice place." I didn't really know what else to say, "What about you?" I already knew what he was going to say though I wish it wasn't true.

After a moment he said, "I'm here visiting a friend." I was surprised to hear this; Jesse was supposed to be getting married not 'visiting a friend'.

We pulled up to an area with a lot of old looking shops and people milling about in their 1850's garb.

"Where exactly are you going, I can take you there if you want?" He asked

"I actually don't know," I couldn't think of anything else. Up until that moment I didn't think about where I was going while I was there. "I just got here today and I haven't found a place to stay yet."

"Are you here alone?" Jesse asked surprised

"Yes." I know it was unusual for women to be very independent back in the day but what was I suppose to do?

"Well I'm staying in a hotel a few minutes from here. I hear its... nice," he said searching for the right word, "Maybe you could stay there?"

I know that the place he was talking about wasn't exactly nice but I really didn't have any other options, "Yes I think I will."

We stepped into the lobby, which would later be my living room. There was a big bar across the room and small round tables scattedered about where people, mostly men, were sitting around either playing cards or just talking and drinking. Andy would love to see the house like this, he is always going on about how the house originally was with its infamous outlaws and gun fights.

I said goodbye to Jesse and paid for my room with some of the money from my purse. Luckily I had enough; I wasn't sure of what the currency was back then. I was then lead to my room, or Jakes room, as I know it to be. It was pretty plain containing only a big bed facing the two windows and a simple dresser with a mirror. There were a few paintings on the walls of the landscape.

"Will this room be acceptable miss?" Asked the man who showed me to my room as he stood awkwardly in the doorway. He probably wasn't use to showing girls to their rooms.

"Yes thank you." I replied still taking everything in. Looking out the window I could see that Jakes room held a beautiful view of the Carmel hills. One hundred and fifty years from then it would be overlooking downtown Carmel, a busy tourist spot. Beautiful? Not so much.

"Nice digs." I gasped at the voice coming from behind me and turned to see Mandy standing there looking exactly like she did in the shadowland.

"Omigosh! You scared me half to death." I said, sure I could see ghosts but I was still startled when they materialized like that.

"Don't die on me now because if you do we are really screwed." She said laughing at me.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here too." I said

"So any sign of Paul yet?" She asked

"No and I really don't know where to start." I realized I hadn't even thought of him yet

"He can't be too far off," she said looking thoughtful, "What about Jesse?"

"Yes I saw Jesse." I said perking up at the mention of his name

"Really? Where?" She asked

"Well when I first got here I was on the side of a road and after walking for a while he rode up in his wagon, carriage, thing and offered to give me a ride here so I gladly accepted." I explained

"Well I highly advise you to stay away from him." she quickly replied

"Why?" I was surprised at this; I mean he is my boyfriend and all. Although he might not know it.

"You are here to prevent anything that may change the past," She explained to me with a serious expression, "If you interfere with his life who knows what will happen to him, or to anyone."

She did have a point there, but all I was really concerned with was what was going to happen in about 13 hours.

"Well I don't really know what to do now, I have to find Paul but I don't know where to look." I told Mandy wondering what my next move should be

"What about heading down to the lobby?" Mandy suggested, "He's bound to turn up there sometime."

"Good idea." and with that I headed downstairs.

I found a table in the corner of the room by a large window facing the ocean. I wanted to stay out of sight since I really didn't belong there.

"Is there something I can get you miss?" A girl who looked just a little older than I did came over to me and asked. I assumed she was a waitress.

I was about to send her away when I realized how thirsty I was. "Can I have A Diet Coke please?"

"Excuse me?" she just looked at me confused and it took me a moment to realize that Diet Coke probably wasn't invented yet.

"Oh I will just have a water with some lime please." whew that was close.

I took in my surroundings in awe. It was just like those movies with the swinging doors and fights over card games. Fortunately there were no gunshots. Yet at least.

"Hello Susanah." I heard a deep male voice behind me. It was Jesse.

"Hello Jesse," I replied with a huge grin that I really couldn't control, "Sit down." I motioned to the seat opposite me. I knew I wasn't suppose to but what was I suppose to do turn him away? Yea I didn't think so.

"How do you like the place?" He asked politely

"It is very nice, I have a beautiful view from my room," I replied, "Thank you for the suggestion."

"Anything I can do to help a beautiful young lady." He smiled and I could feel my face heat up.

I loved sitting with Jesse. It was different to be with him while he was alive. I saw his hand resting on the table and I wanted to hold it. Even if it was just for a second. To feel his warm skin rather than just his ghost.

"So do you know how long you will be staying?" Jesse asked and I snapped out of my trance.

"Oh I think just a few days." I said, "So how is your friend?" I knew he really wasn't there to visit a friend like he had said before.

He just looked at me for a second probably wondering what I was talking about before remembering our previous conversation. "Oh..uh..I meet with them in a few days" He said covering up for himself

Just as he finished his sentence I saw an all too familiar young man stroll down the stairs and out the front door. It was Paul and I had to go talk to him.

"Excuse me but I have to be somewhere," I said to Jesse, much to my chagrin, "It was nice talking to you."

"I hope to see you again soon Susanah." He said and stood up at the same time as I did. I almost forgot all about Paul when Jesse picked up my hand and gently kissed it.

Thank you for reading, please review!


	5. Chapter Five

**I do not own any of the following Characters except for Mandy.**

**Okay I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Things have been kind of crazy around here with the holidays and I was also having some major computer problems. Anyway all is back to normal, at least I think so. Also I know Twilight is out, (I have my copy and am loving it so far) but I hope you are still reading my story since I'm sure it will be different from Twilight.**

**Chica44- I want a Jesse too! lol it would be so cool to live in 1850 with him. Thanks for the review and please keep reading!**

**PisxiePam- Yes Paul is pretty cool and you will see him in more chapters to come. I'm glad you like it thanks for the review!**

**Angel From Fairyland- Thanks for the review it made me very happy. Now I have a question, are you the same Angel from the Meg Cabot Book Club message board? lol I could be completely off and look really stupid now but I was just curious. I'm PinkStar11 btw if it is you.**

* * *

5

Getting over the initial shock of Jesse's actions, I headed out the door after Paul. Just seeing him casually strolling down the road was enough to cause my blood to boil. I didn't know how I could be so angry with any one person. I wanted to punch him as hard as I possibly could, but that would probably cause a few heads to turn.

So I waited until he turned the corner out of sight. I pushed him with all my might into a nearby tree then onto the ground. To say he looked surprised would have been an understatement. I don't know if it was the push or seeing me standing above him that caused his look of absolute shock.

"What the hell Simon?" he shouted brushing himself off, he too was dressed 1850 style.

"What do you think?" I yelled back kicking dirt on him, "I can't believe you would do this! This is a new low even for you Paul!"

He stood up looking unfazed, "Don't you think I'm doing you both a favor? Jesse can live his life and you can finally get over him."

"You don't know anything about what either of us want!" I was fuming, "You only care about yourself and what you want! I'm not going to take this we are leaving, now!"

"You can't make me leave." He said with a laugh

"Watch me!" I said lunging at him and pushing him back against the tree, but Paul was strong and before I knew it we had switched places.

"I suggest you spend your time here wisely Suze," He breathed into my ear, "You won't be seeing much of Jesse in the future."

He looked into my face with his icy blue eyes, leaned in and kissed me. I responded by spitting in his face. He really has to learn to leave me alone when I ask him to. I tried to push him off of me but he wouldn't budge.

That is until someone did it for me.

"Is there a problem here?" Jesse asked Paul who was staggering backwards.

"I was just leaving." Paul said with a look of disgust before walking away.

"Are you okay Susannah?" Jesse asked looking genuinely concerned, "Did he hurt you?"

"No, I think I'm okay, but thank you." I said before realizing a stinging feeling on my face. I put my hand up to feel what it was and I saw blood on my fingers. I must have scraped my face on the tree.

Jesse noticed the scratch too, "Here use this," he said searching for something in his pocket. He pulled the handkerchief out that I had seen so many times before, the one from Maria. I dabbed at the cut and offered it back to him, "You can hold onto it, I think you are still bleeding."

"Thank you." I managed to choke out the words. He had no idea how much this meant to me and I wished that I could tell him but he would never understand.

"Who was that?" Jesse asked referring to Paul, "Do you know him?"

"Yes I do," I said, "He has, sort of, been after me for a while now."

"But you're not interested in him in that way?" He asked knowingly

"Yes, he is not a good person. I try to stay away from him but he doesn't seem to want to take no for an answer."

"I see." He just stood there looking at me with those dark brown eyes. The same way he had before, like he was concerned, "Well I better be going." he said quickly looking away.

I took his hand for a brief moment, "Okay well thank you again." I said hoping he knew how much it meant to me.

I solemnly walked back up to Jakes room and fell onto the bed. It was all just too much for me to take. Jesse was the only person I had ever met who had truly understood and accepted me. He had been nicer to me than anyone I knew even nicer than most of my family. I wanted him to be around forever. I had always known that someday it would have to end. I just didn't think it would happen like this, so soon. I wasn't ready to let him go. I had nothing left to do but wait.

* * *

**I'm sorry this is kind of a short chapter, but the next one will belonger I promise. Don't forget to revue!**


	6. Chapter Six

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I'm back. This is probably the most important chapter so far so get ready. Also, thanks to all my reviewers you make me so happy!**

* * *

6

I opened my eyes and the room was dark. I must have slept for a long time because when I got to my room it had only been about 1:00. My body mustn't have been use to the time change. I forgot that there wasn't any electricity and my attempt at finding a light switch brought me back to the reality of the situation.

I stumbled across the room to the doorway and stepped into the hallway. The air was thick with smoke and the sounds of the piano downstairs traveled to my ears. I checked my watch and it read 12:03. I had 31 minutes. The only thing I could think to do was to find Paul again.

The lobby was louder and much busier than it had been before. I scanned the room but there was no sign of Paul something else caught my attention though. There was someone sitting at a table alone in the corner of the room. A large man with a cloak covering his face. I knew who it was as soon as I saw him, the only person who could make me feel so much hatred.

It was Diego.

I know, shady looking hooded figure at a bar in 1850, nothing to be too surprised at, but my senses were telling me something else, screaming it actually.

I again had to restrain myself from jumping on him and beating him to a bloody pulp. I was there to keep the past from changing which meant letting Diego go about his business. I took a seat at the opposite corner and continued watching the room for any sign of Paul.

Minutes passed and nothing changed. Diego was still sitting when gunshots were fired just outside. The women started to scream and all the men stood up and rushed for the door. All except for one hooded figure in the corner who looked too calm for the scene unfolding. He slowly stood up out of his chair and casually strolled over to the staircase.

I followed trying to be as discreet as possible. There was still no sign of Paul. I stayed on the stairs behind Diego and listened to the slow creaking of a doorknob. My watch then read 12:28. I sat down on the top step. My heart began to race. Where was Paul?

I then heard banging from Jesse's room. I put my hands over my ears I just couldn't listen but as hard as I tried to block out the noise it just echoed inside my head. Again I looked at my watch. 12:30. That's when I realized what I had to do. I stood up and ran into the room.

Diego was behind Jesse holding a rope around his neck. I looked around the room and grabbed the first thing I laid my eyes on which were a large blue vase sitting on the bedside table. I took a deep breath and rushed across the room. Neither of them had yet noticed my presence. I lifted the vase over Diego's head and, with all the strength I could possess, I hit him with it.

The vase broke into what had to have been a hundred and fifty pieces and fell to the floor. Diego followed. Jesse looked back at me astounded at what had just happened. He was panting heavily and holding onto his neck. I wiped away the tears that were already streaming down my face.

I looked down at my hands, the hands that could have just made the biggest mistake of my life. Before I knew it Jesse was holding them.

"You just saved my life." He managed to get the words out, "Thank you."

"Please," I croaked, "Don't thank me."

"I have to repay you somehow." He said before looking down into my eyes, "Querida, why are you crying?"

"I'm going to miss you Jesse." I said holding onto his hand tighter than I had ever held it.

"You can't leave, you just saved my life," He said looking confused. "There must be something I can do for you in return."

"Yes there is," I said swallowing the huge lump I felt building in my throat, "Please don't marry Maria-"

"How do you know about Maria?" He cut me off with a stern face.

"I... I just do. Don't do it Jesse," I whispered, "Please."

He was giving me that concerned look again, "and please don't forget me." I looked up into his eyes and kissed him. He seemed surprised at first but after a moment he placed his hand around my waist and held me closer. Even though it was one of the worst things I had gone through, for those few seconds everything was perfect because I was in his arms, his real arms, not the cool illusion I had felt in the past.

I had to pull away I could feel myself changing. It was time to go back. "Here keep this." I said taking off the necklace I was wearing and handed it to him. I had to give him something to remember me by, "I love you Jesse. Please don't forget me." It had to have been the most sincere sentence I had ever spoken.

"I won't," He said taking the necklace still looking a bit confused, "I promise."

And with that I walked out the door, closed my eyes and when I opened them again, 150 years later, I was in the hallway just outside my bedroom.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review!**


End file.
